Moonlight Blossoms
by CookEatShare
Summary: Jangan pernah memimpikan dirimu memiliki kisah seperti dia, Nona. Karena dalam kisah itu, Sang Putri harus meninggalkan semua orang yang menyayanginya.  Author hiatus sampai Mei


Rate : K+ (karena saya rasa aman-aman saja o.~)

Genre : Romance (seperti biasa), Hurt/Comfort

Warning : OOC, typo, 1st pov, pengulangan deskripsi, NationXHuman, plot random, dll

Summary : Jangan pernah memimpikan dirimu memiliki kisah seperti dia, Nona. Karena dalam kisah itu, Sang Putri harus meninggalkan semua orang yang menyayanginya.

.

A/N : Pertama saya ingin mengucapkan minta maaf, karena plot dalam fic ini mungkin tidak ada hubungannya dengan peristiwa sejarah. Karena, saya hanya dapat menemukan penggambaran ciri fisik dari Tomoe Gozen. Sehingga, saya hanya mengambil setting waktunya saja, antara abad ke 12 sampai 13.

**.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Moonlight Blossoms**

**.**

**Disclaimer :**

**Hetalia : Axis Powers (c) Hidekazu Himaruya**

.

* * *

><p>Daratan. Tempat mencuat dari lempengan bumi yang saling bertemu. Membentuk tanah tempat manusia hidup ini. Menciptakan tempat berkembangnya sebuah peradapan. Lagit terbelah menjadi dua. Di satu sisi, matahari terbit menyampaikan uapnya kepada laut yang membentang luas. Membuat sinar keperakan terlihat ketika sinar itu datang kepadanya. Jendela-jendela rumah memantulkan cahaya jingga. Membuatnya seperti sejuta koin emas. Sedangkan di sisi lain, langit masih tampak redup. Sisa-sisa dari kehidupan malam masih berkeliaran. Hawa dingin menusuk tulang karena sinar matahari yang belum sampai. Binatang malam mulai masuk ke dalam sarangnya, untuk tertidur setelah bangun pada malam harinya.<p>

Dan, disinilah aku sekarang. Membuka mata di bawah sebuah selimut tebal yang melindungiku dari serangan hipotermia. Kepala masih pening akibat serangan insomnia mendadak tadi malam.

Namaku Kiku Honda

Negeri sakura. Atau Japan. Sebuah negeri kepulauan, tempat pertemuan dua arus laut. Itulah diriku. Di sisi lain aku adalah hanya seorang pemuda Asia biasa; berambut hitam, potongan pendek, bertubuh mungil, dengan adab dan perilaku ketimuran. Tidak ada yang terlalu istimewa dariku. Tetapi bila kalian membutuhkan seseorang yang serius dan giat bekerja, kalian dapat mempercayaiku.

Kulihat dari jendela yang setengah terbuka, bunga-bunga sakura mulai bermekaran. Kuncup-kuncup yang beberapa bulan sebelumnya masih tertutup, sekarang terbuka dengan sempurna. Hawa dingin mulai musnah seiring datangnya sinar matahari pagi, dan kehangatannya masuk ke dalam ruangan tempat aku tertidur. Aku bangun dari tempat tidurku, berjalan kasual menuju arah jendela. Suara lantai kayu berdetak terdengar seiring kaki yang mulai melangkah maju. Kusentuh jendela itu, kemudian membukanya sepenuhnya.

"Musim semi," gumamku pelan sambil menatap langit.

Langit biru tak berujung. Arakan awan berserakan di atas sana, seolah sedang memayungi manusia. Kulirik karpet hijau yang membentang luas di taman. Basah. Embun menempel di setiap ujung tanaman tersebut. Tetesan air yang memantulkan sebagian cahaya matahari, membuatnya terlihat seperti berlian yang berkilau indah. Aroma harum angin tercium seiring dengan desiran lembut yang membelai rambut. Merontokkan beberapa kuntum sakura yang telah bermekaran. Indah. Ini... ini seperti salju. Hanya saja lebih indah. Bila salju itu dingin dan terlihat muram, ini terlihat seperti salju-saju merah jambu yang turun dari langit. Indah, dan menyulut kenangan masa lalu.

Kuhirup udara segar pagi hari. Mengisi paru-paru dengan subtansi ringan ini. Tersenyum simpul, kemudian kembali mengadah pohon bunga sakura itu. Satu kuncup dan jatuh tepat di hidungku. Aku tertawa kecil. Mengambil kuncup itu, kemudian menaruhnya di rerumputan.

"Terima kasih," entah mengapa aku mengucapkan dua kata sederhana itu. Aku hanya merasa ingin berterima kasih; atas kehidupanku, atas statusku, dan atas segalanya. Hal yang sederhana, tetapi setidaknya tidak sia-sia bagiku. "Terima kasih," mengucapkannya kembali, sebelum berbalik untuk duduk termenung di koridor panjang yang menghadap ke taman.

Aku menghela nafas, menaruh kedua tangan pada pangkuanku. "Kalau tidak salah, Chugoku-san ingin datang berkunjung."

_**Tok... Tok...**_

Baru saja dibicarakan.

Kaki ini melangkah ke arah pintu depan, untuk membukakan pintu untuk para tamu. Suara pintu tergeser terdengar di telinga. Pintu sepenuhnya terbuka. Menampilkan seorang pemuda berambut hitam panjang dengan mata coklat yang identik denganku, bersama seorang perempuan yang diam sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Aku tersenyum simpul, memiringkan kepala, sebelum membungkuk untuk memberi hormat. "Ah, Chugoku-san, selamat datang."

"Yao," dia mengingatkan, kemudian melirik khawatir ke arah perempuan itu, sebelum kembali menatapku. Kurasa aku mengetahui mengapa dia melarangku memanggilnya demikian. "Aku ke sini memperkenalkanmu dengan dia, aru."

Ya, mungkin karena perempuan itu hanyalah manusia biasa. Makhluk immortal yang seharusnya tidak mengetahui keberadaan kami sebagai personifikasi negara.

Yao melangkah mundur, sehingga aku dapat melihat perempuan itu sepenuhnya. Perempuan itu membungkukkan badannya. Rambut panjang hitam terurai menutupi wajah putihnya. Gerak-geriknya terlihat sopan, tetapi terkesan tegas. Diangkatnya kepalanya, membuat rambut panjang itu jatuh di belakang pundaknya, menampakkan wajah cantik khas para bangsawan. Kulit putih bersih itu kontras dengan bola mata pekat yang bertengger indah di wajahnya. Senyum kecil melengkung indah di bibirnya. Rambut hitamnya tampak berkilauan memantulkan sinar matahari.

"Tomoe Gozen," perempuan itu berbicara dengan jelas. "Seorang prajurit, Tuan," memberikan sebuah hormat. "Mohon bantuannya."

"Ah, iya..." aku tidak pernah terbiasa dan tak akan pernah terbiasa dengan fakta bahwa wajahku selalu memerah bila berhadapan dengan orang baru. Tidak terkecuali yang ini. Wajahku bersemu kemerahan, yang bahkan aku dapat mendengar Yao-_nii_ terkekeh pelan. "Kiku Honda, senang bertemu denganmu, Nona."

Yao menepuk-nepuk pundakku, menyentakku sebelum berbicara, "kita tidak bisa berbicara sambil diam di depan rumah seperti ini bukan, aru~?"

Aku mengangguk pelan, sebelum mempersilahkan mereka masuk dan menunjukkan ruangan di mana mereka dapat duduk sementara aku membuatkan teh untuk mereka.

* * *

><p>"<em>Cherry blossoms gracefully bloom o'er the fields that lie,<em>

_High up is the castle wall, where have the warriors gone?_

_Where is the moonlight that brightly shone up high,_

_Shone upon the warriors who drained the glasses dry?_"

Ah, suara siapa?

Dan, kenapa terdengar saat larut malam begini?

Aku terduduk. Kulirik langit malam berbintang, dengan bulan purnama berpendar sempurna di dalamnya. Cahaya gemerlap bintang terlihat timbul dan tenggelam di tengah kegelapan. Angin malam berhembus semilir, membuat _wind-chime_ di luar terdengar merdu sekali. Menenangkan hati bagi siapapun yang mendengarkan suaranya. Suara yang melebur bersamaan dengan nyanyian yang terdengar.

"_White frost the autumn camps freezing the whole night,_

_Flocks of wild geese cry and pass just below the moon,_

_Where is the moonlight that brightly shone so bright,_

_Shone upon the warrior's swords gleaming through the night?_"

Apakah suara ini cuma halusinasi?

Kepalaku pening. Serangan insomnia akhir-akhir ini menggangguku. Aku harus meminta pendapat dari Yao-_nii_ soal ini. Mungkin dia tahu solusi yang tepat untuk ini.

Aku bangun dari tempat tidurku. Berjalan keluar kamar, menggeser pintu, kemudian pergi ke dapur. Mungkin segelas teh bisa membantu. Derap langkah kaki terdengar menggema sepanjang koridor yang kulewati. Menghilang ditelan gelapnya malam hari.

Memang ini yang kubutuhkan sekarang. Meminum segelas teh, dengan ditemani cahaya sinar bulan purnama.

Dan aku baru menyadari bahwa aku tidak sendirian di sana.

* * *

><p>"Jadi, Nona Gozen," aku menaruh gelas teh hijauku. Kemudian memandang ke dalam cairan yang memantulkan bayangan wajahku itu, sebelum mengadahkan kepalaku untuk melihat langit malam. "Kau seorang prajurit yang sangat tangguh, bukan?"<p>

Kulirik mata gelap yang tertunduk itu dari sudut mataku. Tangan kecilnya masih memegang segelas teh yang tadi dibuatnya. Wajahnya tertunduk dan menyiratkan perasaan yang tidak terbaca. Senyum simpul tersungging di bibirnya, melengkung sempurna layaknya bulan sabit. Pandangan matanya hangat, dia lebih cocok sebagai figur seorang putri bangsawan dari pada prajurit yang memenggal kepala di medan perang. Tetapi, aku dapat melihat sebuah kesungguhan saat melihat matanya.

"Tomoe saja, Tuan," jawabnya pelan, kemudian mengangkat wajahnya. "Entahlah, Tuan. Tentang prajurit yang tangguh itu," Tomoe mendesah pelan. "Saya tidak dapat menilai diri saya sendiri."

"Oh," hanya itu yang dapat kukatakan. Semua ucapan yang telah kupersiapkan seakan menyangkut di tenggorokan. Menghalanginya untuk keluar. Aku hanya bisa ikut tersenyum kecil.

"Tetapi, Tuan," kumenengokkan kepalaku untuk melihat alis yang berkerut itu, seakan pemiliknya sedang berpikir keras. "Mungkin pendapat mereka terlalu berlebihan?"

"Kurasa tidak terlalu berlebihan," kata-kata itu meluncur dengan jelas dari lidahku tanpa ada hambatan.

Memang, sudah berkali-kali aku mendengar kabar tentang prajurit wanita yang sangat tangguh. Menjadi bahan pembicaraan di seluruh negeri. Pemanah yang handal, permainan pedang yang hampir sempurna, penunggang kuda yang berbakat, dan perempuan yang menawan. Banyak sekali kepala yang telah dipenggal olehnya. Dan aku hampir tidak mempercayai bahwa perempuan yang menjadi pembicaraan itu sekarang duduk di sampingku, meminum teh sambil memandang bulan bersama-sama.

Tomoe mengedipkan matanya, kurasa dia agak terkejut dengan pendapatku tadi. Mata gelap itu menatap lurus ke arah wajahku.

Dan di sanalah–menurutku–letak keindahannya. Di sanalah letak daya tarik dari seorang Tomoe Gozen. Saat kau memandang ke dalam mata itu, seperti gravitasi yang menarik semua benda ke dalamnya. Tidak bisa mengingkari bahwa Tomoe Gozen memanglah seorang perempuan yang cantik. Aku mendapati pipiku mulai bersemu merah akibat pandangannya. Membuatku menundukkan kepalaku untuk menghindari tatapan mata itu.

"_Oh, the moon is rising high in the depth of night,_

_Silent is the ruined site lying on the ground_

_Lives creep o'er the gate in the cold moonlight_

_Rustling are the pine trees through the windy night_"

Suara ini. Suara nyanyian yang terdengar di telingaku tadi. Jadi, dia–Tomoe-lah yang menyanyikannya. Suara lembut yang menenangkan hati siapapun yang mendengarkannya.

"_To rise and fall is people's fate,_" aku berjengit saat bait ini dinyanyikan. Sering kali aku mendengarnya. Tetapi, saat dia menyanyikannya, aku merasa seolah takdir itu adalah benar-benar hal yang menyeramkan. "_the moon shines so bright._"

"_Looking down upon the world lying far below,_

_How sublime the moonlight o'er the ruined site,_

_How I love the moon that shines in the depth of night!_"

"Tuan," Tomoe memanggil. Wajahnya mendongak dan tangannya mengadah. "Apakah legenda itu benar-benar suatu kenyataan?"

Aku berkedip. Terus terang tidak mengetahui maksud dari pertanyaannya. Tetapi, bila itu adalah sebuah legenda, aku mengetahui satu hal yang pasti. Tidak semua legenda menceritakan kebohongan.

"Beberapa," jawabku singkat. "Tetapi, percayalah," menambahkan, menoleh pada hitam yang terfokus itu. "Anda tidak ingin legenda itu terjadi bukan? Kebanyakan dari legenda-legenda itu tidak berakhir bahagia. Kebanyakan dari mereka itu, menyedihkan. Dan biasanya disebabkan oleh ulah manusia yang jahat."

"Tidak semua manusia itu jahat, Tuan," Tomoe berjanji. Melambaikan tangannya ke arah langit malam. Seolah sedang berusaha mengusir awan yang menaungi langit, yang menghalangi datangnya cahaya bulan purnama. "Andai saja legenda itu benar, aku pasti sangat bahagia."

"Apa?"

"_Kaguya hime no monogatari_," Aku dapat merasakan cahaya bulan berpendar semakin terang di tengah kegelapan malam. Bintang-bintang berkilau keperakan saling menari mengelilinginya. "Kisah Putri Kaguya," hitam itu mengerjap antusias, meneguk kembali tehnya, lalu menghembuskan nafas panjang seraya berkata, "apakah legenda itu benar adanya, Tuan?"

Ingin rasanya aku memuaskan keingin tahuannya dengan mengatakan '**iya**', ataupun '**tidak**' secara pasti. Tetapi saat kau bicara mengenai legenda, tidak pernah ada yang pasti di dalamnya. Cerita irrasional yang terus diceritakan turun menurun dalam rakyatku. Menenangkan anak-anak dalam tidurnya dengan '**Dan pada akhirnya mereka hidup bahagia selama-lamanya. Tamat**'.Ditambah lagi legenda yang ini... kurasa merupakan yang tertua yang pernah diceritakan.

"Tidak," ini pertama kalinya aku membiarkan diriku berbohong. Sejujurnya, aku tidak tahu. Hanya saja... entahlah. Saat kulihat rambut hitam panjang yang tergerai itu, aku selalu teringat akan sajak-sajak penyusun cerita itu. Betapa ciri fisik Putri Kaguya mengingatkanku akan Tomoe. Betapa Putri Kaguya mau tidak mau... meninggalkan orang yang menyayanginya. Dan aku tidak ingin itu terjadi.

Tomoe tertawa pelan, "sayang sekali," menyeka rambut yang menutupi telinga, "aku sangat menyukai legenda tersebut."

Diam. Aku tidak memjawab apa-apa.

"Salah satu legenda yang berakhir dengan sebuah perpisahan," dia tersenyum menatap bulan purnama. "Perpisahan yang terjadi karena takdir; tidak dibuat-buat," menaruh gelas teh-nya di lantai kayu. "Manis sekali. Aku selalu menginginkan kisah yang seperti itu."

"Jangan, Nona," akhirnya suara ini mulai berbicara. "Bukankah dalam legenda itu, Kaguya harus meninggalkan kakek dan nenek yang membesarkannya? Meninggalkan orang yang menyayanginya."

Tomoe mendesah pelan, sebelum berdiri dan berjalan ke arah taman. "Memang," jawabnya sambil mengadahkan tangan. "Dan itu merupakan solusi yang terbaik, walaupun tidak sempurna," membalikkan badan dan menatapku. Pandangan matanya hangat. "Entah apa yang terjadi bila dia–Kaguya–tidak pulang kembali. Entah apa yang terjadi bila dia tetap memilih untuk tinggal di bumi."

Aku tersentak. _Solusi yang terbaik, walupun tidak sempurna_, kata-kata yang terngiang dalam benakku. Kusadari diriku tersenyum seimpul, kemudian berdiri dari tempatku duduk. "Nona, hari sudah larut malam. Kurasa nona harus tidur. Udara malam tidak baik untuk nona. Permisi, saya pergi dulu," kataku sebelum melangkah pergi. Satu hal yang kupelajari hari ini, hal yang mungkin terdengar aneh.

* * *

><p>Panah dari busur yang direntangkan itu terlepas. Membuat suara desingan akbat angin yang terbelah. Sebelum pada akhirnya menancap pada target di depannya.<p>

"Hebat sekali, Nona," kataku saat melihat anak panah yang tertancap itu, meleset sangat dekat dengan target.

"Tidak," Tomoe terlihat muram. "Ini–meleset."

Aku memiringkan kepalaku. Mengambil duduk di atas lantai kayu. Bertanya-tanya mengapa ada di sini.

"..."

"Apa?" tanyaku. Ucapannya tadi tidak jelas.

"Aku berpikir," dia mendesah pelan, menaruh peralatan perangnya, dan mengambil duduk di sampingku. "Untuk menjadi biarawati."

Tidak bisa menjawab apa-apa. Yang kulakukan hanyalah memaksakan sebuah senyum. Tanganku menggenggam erat. Dan dapat kurasakan perasaan aneh yang bergejolak dalam dada.

"Itu gurauan yang terdengar... bagus?"

Angin bertiup lembut. Membelai pohon sakura yang berdiri kokoh itu. Kuntum-kuntum terjatuh bersamaan dengan suara _wind-chime_ yang kini terdengar menyeramkan. Sinar matahari pagi tidak dapat mencairkan suasana dingin ini.

"Bukanlah sebuah gurauan, Tuan," Tomoe tersenyum lemah. Dia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Begitu," berusaha menghilangkan nada-nada yang terdengar berat, yang kurasa tidak terlalu berhasil. "Jadi... bagaimana?"

"Tentu saja seperti itu," menjawab lembut, seakan bukanlah sesuatu yang berat untuk mengucapkan salam perpisahan. "Menjadi biarawati–"

"Bukan itu maksudku," aku memotong ucapannya. Pertama kalinya aku berbuat tidak sopan, apalagi di depan seorang wanita. "Bukan itu maksudku, Nona Tomoe."

Tomoe menautkan alisnya. "Lalu apa, Tuan?"

"An-anda seharusnya m-mengerti apa yang kumaksudkan," aku terbata-bata. Wajahku memanas.

"Memang berat meninggalkan teman yang baik seperti anda, Tuan," dia tersenyum. Melelehkan suasana tegang. "Saya akan merindukan anda."

Oh. Jadi, seperti itu. Baginya aku hanyalah seorang _teman baik_ tidak kurang, tidak lebih. Yang itu berarti bahwa aku–

"Berarti aku, tidak bisa," aku berbisik pelan, berharap agar tidak terdengar Tomoe. Yang tampaknya salah karena dia menaikkan sebelas alisnya seakan menunggu ucapanku. "Aku tidak bisa bertemu kembali denganmu?"

"Ini berat," Tomoe berdiri, menepuk pundakku. "Tetapi sebuah pilihan ada untuk dipilih. Dan aku memilih jalan ini."

"Jadi begitu..."

"Tuan?"

"Tidak apa," menggelengkan kepala. Menatap hitam yang sekarang terlihat khawatir. "Jaga dirimu baik-baik di sana, ya? Aku juga akan merindukanmu, Nona." Aku melangkah pergi, entah sejak kapan pandangan ini mengabur. Pipiku basah. Aku menangis.

Tersenyum pahit. Mengetahui kenyataan bahwa dia akan pergi. Pada akhirnya Tomoe akan pergi. Walaupun aku bisa–seharusnya aku tahu bila aku tidak dapat memilikinya selamanya. Inilah mengapa terkadang aku membenci diriku sendiri. Membenci statusku. Perasaan yang tidak tersampaikan. Menyedihkan. Memendam perasaan tanpa seorangpun boleh mengetahuinya.

"Pada akhirnya kau adalah Sang Putri Kaguya," kataku lirih. "Dan aku adalah Sang Kakek yang ditinggalkannya..."

* * *

><p>"Bunga ini–" suara lembut yang keluar dari mulut kecil itu terdengar seperti nyanyian neraka. Tangan kecil yang menggenggam tangkai-tangkai bunga yang kuberikan untuknya. Aku berusaha tersenyum, menyembunyikan fakta bahwa aku menangis sebelum ini. "–untukku, Tuan?"<p>

Mengangguk pelan, telunjuk terkait di belakang punggung. Kemudian menatap wajahnya. "Iya. Sebuah hadiah. Salam perpisahan."

"Indah sekali," bibir merahnya melengkung ke atas. "Indah sekali, Tuan," memandang kelopak bunga yang mekar itu. Menutup matanya senang. "Ini bunga apa?"

"Chrysanthemum," jawabku sambil menengokkan kepala. "Cantik sekali, bukan?"

"Iya, cantik," Tomoe mengangguk setuju. Membelai kelopak yang ada dalam dekapannya. "Apa artinya, Tuan?"

"Keabadiaan," tersenyum memandang tangkai bunga. "Cinta yang abadi."

Mata hitam itu membelalak kaget, sebelum kembali terlihat teduh dalam naungan bulu mata yang terlihat lentik itu. Dia berjalan, mendekatiku. Menepuk pundakku pelan dan menolehkan wajahnya. Aku dapat melihat semburat merah di pipi putihnya. Membuat diriku sendiri juga merona.

"Jika kau ingin memberiku bunga," aku mulai bertanya. Pertanyaan teraneh yang pernah kuajukan. "Apa yang ingin kau berikan padaku, Nona Gozen?"

"Daffodil," menyebutkan sebuah nama bunga yang tidak asing di telinga. Nama bunga yang aku tahu memiliki arti– "Maaf, Tuan. Maaf," dia terisak. Aku dapat melihat butiran air bening yang ada di sudut matanya. Menunggu waktu untuk jatuh berurai. "Maaf, bila saya tidak mengetahuinya sejak awal," diangkatnya bunga pemberianku tadi, diangkatnya hingga sejajar dengan matanya. "Maaf bila harus bunga daffodil. Karena saya memang tidak bisa–"

"Jangan menangis," aku berusaha menenangkannya.

"Tetapi saya tidak dapat menerima keabadiaan," lirihnya pelan. Memandang sendu ke arah kelopak bunga chrysanthemum yang mekar. "Seperti Sang Kakek yang menolak keabadian setelah ditinggalkan oleh Putri Kaguya."

"Seharusnya aku yang berkata demikian, Nona," aku berbisik pelan. Membuat mata yang berkaca-kaca itu mendongak. "Seandainya keabadian itu dapat ditolak," berkata perlahan, berusaha menyembunyikan getaran dalam dada. "Seandainya immortal itu bukanlah takdirku," mengulurkan tanganku, mengambil dua tangkai Chrysanthemum merah dari ikatan itu. Kemudian menutup mata dan menghirupnya; baunya seperti keabadian. "Percayalah padaku, Nona. Aku pasti menolaknya. Karena, hidup sendirian selamanya itu menyedihkan."

"Kiku..." Tomoe terkesiap, menyadari apa yang dikatakannya. "M-maaf–"

"Tak apa. Panggil Kiku saja," kataku sambil tersenyum. "Seperti Sang Kakek yang tidak dapat mencegah kepergian Sang Putri ke tempat nun jauh di sana," aku mencabuti beberapa helai kelopak bunga yang berada di tanganku. Membiarkan mahlota-mahkota terbang ditiup angin. "Aku juga tidak akan pernah dapat mencegahmu, Nona."

"Aku–" kepala itu tertunduk dalam. "Daffodil. Apa anda mengetahui artinya Kiku?" suara itu terdengar pudar. "Bunga Daffodil. Apa–"

"Tahu," menggenggam erat tangan kecil yang bergetar itu. Mengulurkan tangan, menyeka rambut hitam panjang itu, menaruh tangkai Chrysanthemum terakhir yang kumiliki di sela-sela telinganya. Cantik. Cantik sekali. Tetapi sedih. Ini menyedihkan. "Tahu. Aku mengetahuinya," mengangkat wajah untuk melihat mutiara hitam yang sekarang bersinar redup itu. "Oh! Jangan menangis. Tidak sekarang... tidak selamanya..." menepuk punggung yang bergetar untuk menenangkannya. "Tidak saat mengucapkan perpisahan. Kau membuatnya terlihat semakin menyedihkan."

Aku dapat melihat tangan itu bergerak mengusap pelupuk mata yang basah. Menyeka air bening itu hingga mereka kering. Bibir itu kembali tersenyum, menampilkan senyuman dengan bibir bawah yang tergigit. Sebuah senyum pahit yang menenangkan hati. Tomoe mengangguk pelan, seolah membenarkan ucapanku barusan. "Terima kasih," bisiknya pelan, "apakah kau masih akan menolak keabadian seperti Sang Kakek?" sebelum aku berpikir lebih jauh, sebuah kecupan lembut terasa di keningku. Aku berjalan mundur. Terlalu kaget dengan apa yang terjadi. "Sebuah penghormatan untuk anda, Tuan. Setidaknya Sang Putri memberikan kenang-kenangan terakhir sebelum pergi untuk selamanya."

Entah kenapa saat dia mengucapkan _selamanya_ aku merasa itu juga berarti _selamanya_.

Punggung itu berbalik berlalri-lari kecil meninggalkan aku berdiri sendirian di taman ini. Kuntum-kuntum sakura berjatuhan seakan turut berduka atas ini. _Cinta yang tak berbalas_. Ya, benar.

Bunga daffodil. Mereka memiliki arti cinta yang tak berbalas. Batin ini tersayat saat melihat punggung yang semakin jauh di pandangan mata.

Inikah yang mereka sebut dengan _patah hati_?

* * *

><p>AN :

Sebelum beranjak lebih jauh, saya ingin memberikan klarifikasi. **Pertama** setting di sini saya ambil pada waktu musim semi. Tetapi dalam lagu yang dinyanyikan Tomoe menyebutkan tentang musim gugur. Dan, sebenarnya legenda Putri Kaguya itu juga tidak dikisahkan pada musim semi. Maafkan saya karena saya membuat setting menjadi musim semi, padahal itu tidak cocok dengan unsur-unsur cerita lainnya, semoga masih nyaman untuk dibaca. **Dan kedua** sesuai yang saya tulis di atas tadi, ini tidak menjurus ke dalam peristiwa apapun dalam sejarah. Saya hanya mengambil tokohnya saja. Karena tidak menemukan alur sejarah yang 'sreg' jadinya saya buat kayak gini. Maaf bila ada yang mengharapkan historical fic.

.

Ugh, maaf juga kalau endingnya maksa. #mintamaafmulu. Terus lagunya itu adalah lagu Tradisional Jepang yang sudah di alih bahasa, judulnya 'Moonlight On The Ruined Castle'. Yang ingin saya buat berikutnya adalah antara England, atau Russia. Tolong di vote. Ada yang tahu siapa pasangan tiap-tiap dari mereka?

.

Kritik, saran, dan pendapat akan saya perlukan. Flame masih diterima dalam batas kesabaran.


End file.
